Eyes on Fire
by Yuritwl
Summary: So mal etwas auf deutsch :   Nach diesem wirklich fiesen Cliffhanger in TGG musste ich einfach drauf los schreiben. Kritik ist erwünscht, Lob natürlich auch, werde auch auf jedenfall weiterschreiben :   Lasst Gnade walten, es ist meine erste Fanfic...
1. Eyes on Fire

_So nochmal korrigiert..._

xxxxx_  
_

_Sherlock POV_

xxx_  
_

Der Geruch von Chlor lag schwer in der Luft als er die Schwimmhalle betrat. Es war als würde man einen Geist aus der Vergangenheit sehen. Über 20 Jahre waren vergangen, damals war er selbst noch ein Kind gewesen, ein Kind dem niemand geglaubt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst den Ort des Geschehens ansehen wollen und wurde weggeschickt, hätte man Ihm damals geglaubt...wer weiß vielleicht hätte man all dies verhindern können.

Nun stand er wieder an diesem Ort, als wenn ein Fluch in diesem Wasser liegen würde. Schon als er die Halle betreten hatte, hatte er sofort gespürt das etwas verdammt schief gelaufen war.

Großspurig hatte er dann auch noch gedacht er hätte das Ruder in der Hand und Moriarty wäre nur hinter dem Stick her. Als dann John, ausgerechnet John vor Ihm auftauchte war es als hätte man den Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen. Für einige Sekunde hatte er wirklich geglaubt dieser Mann hätte ihn hintergangen. Warum wäre er darüber nur so entsetzt gewesen, John war nicht dumm und harmlos schon gar nicht. John war ein Soldat und hinter seiner ruhigen und friedlichen Art lag ein gefährliches zweites Ich, was er jedoch nur zu gut verbergen konnte. Sherlock hatte es selbst nur wenige Male kennen gelernt und er wahr verdammt froh darüber diese dunkle Seite nicht oft gesehen zu haben.

Er hatte es selbst in Ihrem ersten Fall zu Lestrade gesagt, dass John Nerven aus Stahl hatte. Auch wenn er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, wer der Schütze gewesen war der den Taxifahrer erschossen hatte. Er wollte es damals nicht zu offen zugeben, aber war zutiefst beeindruckt gewesen, wie konnte eine Person wie John nur zum einem so normal und zum anderen so gefährlich sein. Er hatte keine Gewissensbisse einen Mann getötet zu haben.

Nun stand John vor Ihm und gab den Text wieder den Moriarty ihn zuflüsterte. "Ich habe Ihn gestoppt, Ich kann auch John Watson stoppen, kann sein Herz stoppen ."

In diesem Augenblick hatte er wirkliche Angst, wer war Moriarty, das er seinen Schwachpunkt kannte.

"Zeig dich!" Rief er.

"Ich habe dir meine Nummer gegeben, ich hatte gehofft du rufst zurück." Kam die Antwort.

Und er kannte diese Stimme, es war Jim der schwule (?) Freund von Molly, hatte er sich wirklich so geirrt.

"Jim Moriarty, Hi ". Mit diesem Worten schritt er langsam auf Ihn zu mit diesem selbstsicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen, Gott wie konnte er sich nur so sehr irren. Und John, er stand immer noch da, gab keinen Ton von sich, obwohl ein Scharfschütze genau auf sein Herz zielte und er eine Weste voll bepackt mit genug Sprengstoff um die ganze Halle in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Das war wahre, innere Stärke.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm erst bewusst wie sehr er diesen Mann eigentlich bewunderte. Ja er hatte John unterschätzt hatte ihn nicht immer gerecht behandelt. Dabei war er die Person die ihm bei weitem am nächsten stand, die einzige Person die Ihn als Idioten bezeichnen durfte ohne das er es ihm übel nehmen würde.

Moriarty schien es eher auf Small Talk als auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tot abgesehen zu haben. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu geschritten, immer noch dieses selbstsichere Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
Ja er gab es zu, er war beeindruckt, Moriarty war ein Genie, auf eine absolut kranke und abartige Art und Weise, aber trotz allem ein Genie.

"Consulting Detective, Brilliant" rutschte Ihm raus, Hatte er das wirklich gesagt, hatte er eine andere Person als Brillant bezeichnet.

John schien auch nicht begeistert von diesem Wort Ping Pong zu sein. Er hatte schon fast selbst von sich gedacht er wäre ein Psychopath, ja er mochte schwierige und makabere Fälle und er hatte absolut kein soziales Feingefühl, allerdings hatte er das auch noch nie wirklich benötigt. Aber ein Psychopath war er nicht, das wusste er nun.

Wie konnte jemand der so viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte nur so ruhig auf Ihn zu schreiten und dabei reden als würde man gerade in einer Bar stehen und ein Mädchen nach einem Date fragen?

"Menschen sind gestorben!"

"Das ist es was Menschen tun!"

Ja ganz klar ein Psychopath...

"Ich werde dich stoppen !"

"Nein das wirst du nicht ."

Sein Blick trifft John"Bist du Ok? ." Nur ein leichtes Nicken.

"Hier hast du sie, los nimm Sie" Er hält Moriarty den Stick entgegen.

"Oh die geheimen Pläne ". Wieder diese Grinsen. "Langweilig! . Mit diesen Worten wirft er den Stick einfach in den Pool.

In diesem Augenblick überraschte John Ihn wieder einmal. In einer unachtsamen Sekunden griff er sich Moriarty und brachte Ihn genau in die Schusslinie.

"Sherlock renn!" . Hatte er das richtig verstanden

"Dein Scharfschütze zielt genau auf den Auslöser, wenn er schießt gehen wir beide drauf ".

Ja er hatte richtig verstanden, John würde tatsächlich sein leben opfern um ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Was war nur mit diesem Kerl los, was hatte er getan um so eine Loyalität zu verdienen?

"Er ist süß , ich kann verstehen warum du Ihm gerne um dich hast, Menschen werden immer so sentimental wenn es um Ihre Haustiere geht, sie sind so furchtbar loyal."

Wie konnte dieser Mann es nur wagen John als Haustier zu bezeichnen? Er war sein Partner/Freund/Gefährte aber ganz sicher kein nutzloser Ballast.

"Du solltest auf deine Hände aufpassen Dr. Watson ." In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Sherlock schon an Johns Blick das es einen zweiten Scharfschützen gab und dieser zielte nun genau auf seinen Kopf.

"Hab ich dich" . War Moriartys Kommentar.

"Weißt du was mit dir passiert wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt, Sherlock? ."

"Lass mich raten du wirst mich töten ."

"Nein ich warte auf etwas spezielles, ich meine ich werde dich töten, eines Tages. Nein wenn du nicht aufhörst werde ich dich verbrennen, ich werde das Herz aus dir heraus brennen!."

"Ich wurde schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen das ich keins habe . "

Er wusste genau das, dass eine Lüge war. Er spürte sein Herz in diesem Augenblick nur zu deutlich, wie es gegen seine Brust schlug. Und er hatte Angst, er hatte Angst um John, denn Moriarty hatte Ihn nicht ohne Grund hierher gebracht. Er hatte Gefühle für John, nicht nur Freundschaftlich, seine Gefühle gingen weit über Freundschaft hinaus, John stand seinem Herzen am nächsten, für viele war er sein Herz. Er hatte sich immer Mühe gegeben seine Gefühle niemals offen zu legen aber er war kein kompletter Eisberg.

"Oh wir wissen beide das dass nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht."

Moriarty wusste es, er wusste welche Gefühle er für John hatte, deswegen hatte er Ihn auch hier her gebracht. Um ihm vor Augen zu führen wie falsch er lag, wie falsch damit das er sich nicht um andere Menschen kümmerte. Denn John war nicht wie die anderen .

"Oh, ich glaube ich muss langsam verschwinden, es war nett dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes."

Wieder dieser durchdringende Blick, als w rde er durch Ihn hindurchsehen.

Kaum war Moriarty zur Tür heraus was das erste an das er denken konnte John. Er musste ihm zunächst dieses Teufelsding herunterreißen.

"Bist du in Ordnung? ."

"Ja Sherlock...Sherlock!."

Wie sollte er es sagen, das er überwältigt war von seinen Gefühlen, davon das John sein Leben für ihn opfern wollte.

"Das...Das was du gerade bereit warst zu tun...das war...gut..."

Was war das bitte für eine lahme Rede, hatte er nicht mehr zu sagen, dieser Mann hätte sich für ihn in die Luft sprengen lassen und du sagst nur das es gut war?

"Nur gut das es keiner gesehen hat...wie du mir in einer dunklen Schwimmhalle die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hast...die Leute würden anfangen zu reden."

"Ach Sie tun schon andere Dinge ." Er musste grinsen, was für eine seltsame Situation.

John wollte gerade aufstehen und da war er wieder, der Laserpointer der genau auf sein Herz zielte. Moriarty dieser Mistkerl, er war zurück.

"Sorry Jungs ich habe meine Meinung geändert, ich kann euch nicht weitermachen lassen, ich würde versuchen euch auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Alles was ich zu sagen habe habe ich dir bereits mitgeteilt."  
"Und du kennst meine Antwort bereits ." War das einzige was er noch sagen konnte. Sollte er Ihn erschießen, es wäre ganz einfach, aber danach wäre John tot, er könnte alles in die Luft jagen vielleicht würde es Ihm gelingen zusammen mit John rechtzeitig in den Pool zu springen.

Langsam senkt er seine Pistole von Moriartys Kopf auf die am Boden liegende Weste mit dem Sprengstoff.

Wo wird das nur alles enden...

xxx

Fortsetzung folgt :P


	2. The Pain looks good on you

_Ja ich mag den „Bad Ass John" :P Für all diejenigen die wissen wollten wie John in die verdammte Schwimmhalle gekommen ist.  
_

_xxxx_

_John POV_

_xxxx  
_

John musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte schon seid er die Wohnung verlassen hatte das Gefühl gehabt verfolgt zu werden. Sein Verfolger schien jedoch keiner der intelligenten Sorte zu sein, oder er unterschätze ihn gewaltig.

Er hatte so oder das Gefühl oft unterschätzt zu werden. Nicht nur von Sherlock.

Sherlock war ein spezieller Fall und noch dazu ein Genie. Nein viele hielten ihn für einen Invaliden, jemanden der dem Stress des Krieges nicht gewachsen war. Der arme Millitärarzt der im Kampf verwundet wurde.

Er war nicht nur Arzt, er war Soldat. Seine Jahrelange Ausbildung, all das Blut, die Toten alles was er gesehen hatte, all das hatte ihn härter gemacht als so manch einer glauben würde.

Ja er war charmant, viele Frauen schienen ihn zu mögen gerade weil er so ruhig und friedlich war. Aber tief in ihm schlummerte eine dunkle Seite die er gelernt hatte zu verdrängen.

Und gerade jetzt hatte jemand seinen wunden Punkt getroffen, Wenn es etwas gab was er wirklich hasste dann waren es Feiglinge. Feiglinge die in einer dunklen Nacht einen unbewaffneten Mann von hinten angreifen wollten.

Nun er war vorbereitet, langsam ging er durch die dunklen Straßen und lockte so seinen Verfolger in eine Falle. Mann sollte aufpassen wenn man jemanden angreifen wollte der mit Mycroft Holmes zu tun hatte. Er hatte gelernt sich über die Gegebenheiten der Londoner Straßen zu informieren.

In einer dunklen Gasse verlangsamte er sein Tempo etwas mehr, ja er hörte die Schritte hinter sich. Dann spürte er den Luftzug an seiner rechten Seite.

In diesem Augenblick setzte sein Soldatenhirn ein, rechte Seite Faust gegen Rippen dann in das Gesicht. Sein Gegner schien sehr überrascht zu sein als er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken wiederfand, einen sehr wütenden Mann auf seiner Brust sitzend, der noch dazu seine Arme fest hielt.

„Gut mein Freund, ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden, dann breche ich dir sehr viel mehr als zwei Rippen, ich will einen Namen hören."

Der Mann starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus absoluter Verwirrung und Todesangst an.

„1...2...3...Langsam drückte er auf die sehr schmerzempfindlichen Stellen die er erst eben mit seinen Fäusten bearbeitet hatte.

„Moriarty..."

„Was?".

Er hatte den Namen nun schon einige Male von Sherlock gehört, aber was hatte er hiermit zu tun.

Das nächste was er dann spürte war ein sehr schmerzhafter Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf. Danach wurde alles dunkel...


End file.
